


A Balanced Breakfast

by Red_Baroness



Category: Dragon Ball, Overwatch (Video Game), Procter & Gamble "Mr. Clean" Commercials, The Jimquisition
Genre: Also like. Jesus christ, Cum eating?, I need to go repent., I solemnly apologize for making you read this with your eyes, I'm so sorry Father., Its. Its weird, Like. Eating cum off the floor, M/M, This is the most cursed thing I ever created, Vore, clothing fucking, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Baroness/pseuds/Red_Baroness
Summary: Mako Rutledge believes it is time for him and his lover, The Cornflakes Homunculus, to take their relationship to the next level.





	A Balanced Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you made it this far, might as well commit.

Mako Rutledge groaned ferociously as he woke up in the small cabin he shared with his lover. It was an early dawn today, and he had a hunger only his lover could satisfy. For years, they lived together. He was fed cornflakes day in and out, and finally Roadhog was ready for the ultimate breakfast. 

“Homunculus!” He called, and the bag wearing monstrosity made of delicious Kellogs Cornflakes would enter their living room. 

“Rggrggrhhgrhh?” The amalgamation of breakfast cereal asked.

“Yes, I think it’s time, babe.” The pig motif’ed New Zealander replied.

“Rggrgghhmmmnch?” The homunculus hesitantly asked. 

“You are good enough, but I think I’d prefer if my flakes were...frosted~” Roadhog would smirk behind his pig mask. 

“Grrnchhrrrfffrrr~” the homunculus gargled seductively, swaying its hips(?) at the massive pig man.

Roadhog would slide his large pants down, pulling out his thick pork sausage. He began to stroke it as the homunculus knelt down before him. It didn’t take long for the large man to cum all over the cereal golem. The homunculus made a strange unintelligible guttural groan that, based on contextual clues, was likely a moan. 

“Not bad. But you made a mess all over the floor.” Roadhog chuckled. 

“Rgghncchrr!” The Homunculus accused, which earned another laugh from Mako. The New Zealand born Pig dude would whistle, and their cleaner would enter the room.

“Oh you two, always making messes for me.” Mr. Clean would roll his glimmering blue eyes as he sighed. He walked over, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh dear, I forgot my Mr. Clean Magic Erasers, so I guess I need to improvise, huh?”

The bald babe of a man would get on his hands and knees, going to lap up the cum. Roadhog would admire that perfect ass, feeling his schlongsage harden again. He would walk over to the bald man, gripping his hips and grunting low.

“M-Mako, if you k-keep this up there’ll be more of a mess.” He protested, yet he pressed his hips back against Roadhogs massive slab of man meat. Roadhog gave a chuckle, before tearing off the pristine white pantaloons. 

“M-my pants! Roadhog no!” Mr. Clean cried out, but alas it was too late. Roadhog would wrap the ruined jeans around his ridiculously sized cock and fuck it. Before long he came into the discarded trousers, tossing them aside. He walked over to Mr. Clean and took his mask off. 

“Ah, so is it finally time for me to go?” Mr. Clean asked.

“Yes, you served me well, Mr. Clean.” Roadhog smile before unhinging his jaw, much like a snake. He’d begin to swallow Mr. Clean whole, head first. The bald man slide down his throat, sliding through to his stomach. Mr. Clean burped, then looked to his cum-covered lover.

“It is your turn now, Homunculus.” Roadhog nodded.

“Grrgtthnccchyynch?” Homunculus asked, hesitantly.

“Yes, I am sure you will fit.” He said, before going to swallow the monstrosity made of mediocre cereal.

Roadhog sat down, now full after swallowing his two lovers. Alas, he was not done. It seems a new challenger approaches. The ceiling of his cabin was destroyed as the most swole motherfucker you have ever laid your eyes on descended from Gamer Heaven. It was Broly. 

He would land after three episodes, eyes locking with Roadhog. 

“What’s up, stoner?” He said, before flexing hard, and reducing Roadhog to a plate of bacon. 

“Remember kids, stay in school. My name is Broly. I met Ray William Johnson and sucked his dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why would you do this to yourself?


End file.
